1. Field
The invention relates to a backlight unit and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a backlight unit and a display apparatus having the backlight unit, which are capable of improving display quality and response speed using a time or space division driving scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus realizes a full color image using a space division scheme. To this end, a display panel includes red, green, and blue color filters repeatedly arranged to correspond to sub-pixels in a one-to-one correspondence. In this case, a combination of the red, green, and blue color filters serves as a minimum unit to realize a color, and a full color image is realized by a difference in transmittance between the sub-pixels of the display panel and a color combination of the red, green, and blue color filters. As described above, an arrangement in which the red, green, and blue color filters are arranged in different spaces is referred to as the space division scheme.
A time division scheme (or a field sequential scheme), which is able to realize the full color image with high transmittance and low manufacturing costs, is used. In case of the time division scheme, the color filters are omitted from the display panel and a backlight unit disposed at a rear side of the display panel includes red, green, blue light sources respectively emitting red, green, and blue color lights. In addition, a frame is divided into three fields timely separated from each other, and the red, green, and blue light sources are lighted in each field, thereby sequentially displaying red, green, and blue color images. Accordingly, an observer perceives the full color image obtained by combining the red, green, and blue color images by a physiological visual sensation.